Whatever Happens,Happens
by Puncakegoddess
Summary: AU! Kuroko Tetsuya is not the most manliest or intimidating person, however he holds a secret that may change that view instantly. Due to his past relations with Teikou Village, Kuroko vows to take them down. Regardless of the means, even if he has to expose his secret. GomkagaxKuro slight allxkuro Badass!Kuroko NarutoAU
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Hello :) so this idea was swirling around in my mind for a bit after I saw some awesome pictures of the KnB characters as ninjas from Naruto! So basaically an AU :3**_

_**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET (wish I did though)**_

_**Bold lettering is the...I guess you could say the narrator :) and the italics are memories based on the bold!**_

_**ENJOY :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko Tetsuya, A child cursed to be the vessel of a demon the 11 tailed wolf, who once attempted to destroy the Village of Teiko. His father, a brave Shinobi risked his life in order to save the only family he had left, for his wife passed away during the birth of his only son. He performed a sealing jutsu on the demon that sealed it within Kuroko.<strong>

_Fire burned throughout the forest, and angry shouts and cries of agony filled the night. A lone man who has strayed from the chaos stood prone in front of an opening in the rock. _

_Sun kissed skin hidden beneath a chocolate brown cloak, hair the color of raven feathers swayed in the warm breeze, and eyes the color of melted topaz stared adoringly at the bundle he carried in his arms. Ice blue eyes that reminded him so much of his wife's, peeked over the swaddle of blankets._

_"Oh Tetsuya, Otou-san loves you very much." he breathed, raising Tetsuya to his face and gently pressing his forehead against the much smaller one._

_A tiny pale grubby hand reached up towards the Sun-kissed cheek and grabbed the warm skin. The man smiled and kissed the warm forehead. _

_"Otou-san wants you to live on and become an amazing man one day.."_

_ Testuya seemed to smile up at him almost encouragingly. Taking a deep breath to steel the last of his nerves, he laid his son inside the opening of the rock and kneeled in front of him, The grass and dirt digging into his bare knees._

_"No matter what happens, overcome it." were his final words as the wind whipped furiously around them and fire consumed their beings._

**During the havoc, many Teikou villagers died either while in battle or being an unlucky victim of the collateral damage. Many great warriors died that day and the warriors that survived were stupefied at the fact that the demon they were fighting minutes ago vanished before their eyes. **

**The remaining villagers continue to hate the demon that tore up their town and killed many, this hate was shared with their children who blamed the demon for the death of a dear one or friend. However; No villager knows what exactly happened to the demon except the Hokage; Kozo Shirogane and his servants.**

**Shirogane was a trusted friend of Tetsuya's father for he has watched the boy journey into adulthood. Shirogane took it upon himself to take care of the boy and raise him away from the villagers questioning eyes.**

**He expected this to be a difficult task, but he soon realized that Kuroko was born with a low presence. Even if he were to raise Kuroko in the throng of Teiko, he doubted anyone would take notice of the child anyways. **

_"Excuse me...Emily-san?" a quiet voice said behind the maid._

_Her shoulder tensed up and she screeched loudly, the sound bouncing of the walls of the lavish kitchen. She turned around quickly broom clenched between her worn hands, knuckles white. _

_Her green eyes scanned the space in front of her seeing nothing. _

_"ah." She sighed bringing a wrinkled hand to her forehead. "I've spent too much time holed up in this kitchen."_

_Emily ungracefully plopped herself on one of the wooden kitchen chairs, leaning back and closing her eyes. _

_"Emily-san may I please get a glass of water?" the voice asked, this time directly in front of her._

_"G-G-GHOST! IM SORRY I DIDN'T VIST YOUR GRAVE OUJI-SAN! PLEASE DON'T HAUNT ME!" _

_She dropped the broom and scrambled out of the kitchen, apron slightly fluttering behind her as the door closed._

_The women left a very thirsty Kuroko in her wake, as he stood there eyeing the pitcher of water that was just out of reach. _

**Kuroko's upbringing was smooth. He was very well mannered, polite, and soft spoken. Soon he grew attached to Shirogane and began to see him as a father. **

_"Papa?" _

_Shirogane flinched as he felt a sudden tug on his robes._

_"Ah, Tetsuya you scared me." The elder man placed a warm hand upon the mop of blue ruffling the soft locks. _

_Thin blue brows furrowed slightly. "Sorry papa, I didn't mean to surprise you." _

_Shirogane smiled warmly patting the small head a few times for good measure._

_"It's fine Tetsuya." _

**Kuroko was a small, pale and an overall fragile child, often getting sick easily. He had powder blue hair that complemented his wide ice blue eyes. Shirogane had to admit, Kuroko looked more like his late mother with his gentle appearance and disposition but had his father's eyes of determination.**

_"Tetsuya you need to stay in bed to get better." _

_The young boy laid on the white bed sheets in the medical ward, frowning slightly._  
><em> His previous attempt at escaping to his bedroom unnoticed was thwarted by the Hokage.<em>

_"I don't want papa to worry." _

_The Hokage sighed, gently taking the clammy pale hand in his bigger warmer ones. Tetsuya looked so frail and sickly, blue eyes weak and tired gazed into his own searching for an answer._

_"If you just stay in bed and let the nurses take care of you, the sooner you'll get better." _

_Tetsuya's eyes looked away, breaking the eye contact, and his cheeks puffed up in defiance._

"_It smells funny in here...I don't like it."_

**He attempted everything in order to obstruct the possibility of Kuroko finding out what lied within him. But the truth came out at one point from a rather brash and snide servant who still bared hatred for the 11 tailed wolf and made an attempt to take Kuroko's life. **

_"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!" Shirogane shouted desperately, running from door to door looking for Kuroko._

_"Shirogane-sama, I know where he is!" A sharp feminine voice spoke. He turned around and saw one of his most trusted servants, holding what seemed to be a frying pan. _

_"Kamikage-san, take me to him. But first...please put the frying pan down." _

_"Sorry Shirogane-sama I cannot do that." Kamikage walked quickly, heels clacking softly. _

_She was one of the servants that took a liking to Kuroko and saw him as her own son. He was under her care since the beginning as one of his personal servants so the two grew very close. _

_At this point he didn't question the purpose for the frying pan, for he had a vague idea what it was for._

_-Within the forest of Victories-_

_"Kuroko...Kuroko Tetsuya." A man with a shaved head smiled down at the boy, brown eyes gleamed in mirth in the moonlight. Currently he had the boy exactly where he wanted him. _

_Kuroko was pinned up against the trunk of a birch tree, bits of bark dug into his back and the nape of his neck as the man shoved him relentlessly against it. _

_Struggling to breathe, he looked up at the man, trying to keep consciousnesses as the pressure around his neck increased._

"_You killed my family, killed my friends. I lost my shop! I had to settle to be this damn Hokages servant!" With each word, the man squeezed the neck in his hands harder and harder until he could faintly see Kuroko's lips turn a light shade of purple. The boy's hands tugged weakly at his wrists attempting to break free. _

_"You are going to die here and I will be the true hero of this village!" _

_Black edged his vision as he gazed at this man's face. He opened his mouth attempting to get his voice to work._

"_I...didn't...kill...anyone..." he choked out, flinching as the man shoved his head against the tree trunk even harder._

"_Ha..hahahahahha! You didn't kill anyone? Boy, do you even know what the hell you are? DO you know what is inside of you? THE 11 TAILED WOLF! THE BEAST THAT DESTROYED THIS VILLAGE 10 YEARS AGO!"_

_His vision went black._

_When Shirogane reached the scene, he saw Kuroko being strangled against a tree. Without thinking he ran towards his boy, the boy he has come to treasure as his own._

_However; before he could reach them, he saw Kuroko grab the man's hands and rip it away from his throat. _

_"Yamazaki what the hell are you doing!" Kamikages voice sounded behind him. _

_Yamazaki turned towards her eyebrows raised in obvious surprise and slight fear. _

_The woman approached Yamazaki with the frying pan raised above her head. He supposed he could leave the traitor to her as he knows she can deal fatal damage with a measly frying pan._

_Glancing back at Kuroko, he noticed something was different about the boy. His eyes...were a glowing electric blue that showed complete malice and hatred towards the man that lay sprawled at Kamikages feet. _

_"Tetsuya..."_

_The eyes flickered to his and made brief contact, recognition flooding into the glowing irises. _

_"Papa" He whispered before his eyes slipped closed and he crumpled to the ground._

_"Tetsuya!"_

**Following that event not only was Yamazaki punished, Shirogane was forced not only by the situation but also by Tetsuya, to explain what that man was talking about and just what the 11 tailed wolf was.**

_"Papa I need you to tell me what Yamazaki-san was talking about."_

_They sat on the couches in his office in the dead of the night. The crescent moon was high in the sky as the wind tousled the trees in the forest outside of the giant window. _

_"I will tell you everything."_

**And he did. He told Tetsuya everything about what happened 10 years ago, what happened to his parents, and his life..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Make sure to leave a review if you liked it! I am open to criticism or any suggestions for this! To be honest I only have a vague idea on where this is headed so be sure to say your opinions! It may be included! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	2. The brute and the ghost

**A/N: Hallo! Thank you everyone who faved and followed :D It really helped to motivate me. Also a huge thanks to EclipseKuran for reviewing (Your wish is my command more AkaKuro on the way)! It really made me happy! This chapter is a bit of an introduction of CERTAIN PEOPLE ;) to the team and what's happening. Yes this fic will have future yaoi Gomkaga/Kuro (may include a bit of everyone/Kuroko not sure yet, what do you guys think?) which is my favorite because I just can't pick an otp from the Kuro fandom so why not all XD In this fic the Kiseki no Sedai, and the Seirin freshmen are Chūnin while the seniors are Jounin! I really loved the Senpai-Kouhai thing so yeah it's in here **

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET! **

**ENJOY~~**

* * *

><p>Seirin; A village that wasn't particularly large, and with Shinobi that aren't amazingly strong or well known. A perfectly average village which Kuroko knew was the perfect place for him to start over. Currently he weaved through the crowded streets, a paperback book in hand as he avoided the people that hurried by.<p>

He was a man with a mission after all so he had no time to enjoy the shops and recreational centers around the village square.

A slight jostle from some kid running past him almost had him careening into a giant wooden sign placed precariously on the street. Kuroko glanced up at slowly, glaring at the sign he almost crashed into. On the sign was a giant yellow M surrounded by burgers and fries.

'Maji burger?' he thought eyes lighting up in glee.

His haste for completing his mission was on hold. It can wait till after he finished a vanilla milkshake.

* * *

><p>On the Seirin training grounds, a girl with short brown hair stood in front of a group of Chūnin arms crossed over her chest as she analyzed them intensely. Amber eyes trailing up and down the shirtless figures.<p>

"Compared to the current Jounin, you have a bit of training to do before you can catch up to them." She assessed, already thinking of future training menus that would benefit their body types.

"Riko! We have another new participant!" A boy with brown hair and a cat like mouth interrupted sounding distressed.

She turned towards him and noticed Koganei was being manhandled by an ominous man well over six feet. Dark red hair with darkened tips wisped over crimson eyes that made solid eye contact with her.

Huffing, he threw Koganei aside and turned towards her. A slight clinking sound resonated with his steps as he made his way towards Riko. The closer he got the better she could analyze the glorious muscles of the man that were slightly hidden beneath the cloak.

'_It must be even more impressive without the clothes on.' _she thought smiling slightly to herself as she uncrossed her arms.

"Who might you be? Wandering in here and manhandling one of our men. You're lucky no one thought you were an enemy. "Her eyes narrowed as she gazed at the man intimidatingly.

"Kagami Taiga from the Village of Flame, I want to join your forces." He declared kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head.

She was not expecting that. He looks so brutish, she half expected him to threaten her into letting him join but she was honestly surprised at the minimal politeness this guy displayed. This is better than she originally expected at least.

"Ah, well you'll have to remove your shirt and stand in the group over there." Smiling she pointed to the shirtless Chūnin. "We were just getting started on the evaluation."

Nodding, Kagami rose and made way toward said group discarding his garments on the floor. A mildly large sword was strapped to his belt with two metal chains protruding from the hilt. She couldn't see the rest of it since it was sheathed but she could see the almost crescent shape of the blade.

Her eyes rose up, now regarding the amazingly built upper body. Yes. He really is even more impressive with the shirt off.

"Alright!" She clapped her hands loudly, bringing attention to her person.

"Let's get-"

"Excuse me.

Her mouth snapped shut as her jaw clenched turning towards the voice that interrupted her evaluations yet again.

"Who said that?" she near gritted out staring accusingly at the new recruits.

One of the recruits known as Furihata who had short croppy brown hair and an average body (in her standards) flinched and waved his hands spastically in the air.

"I-It didn't come from over here!" he stuttered slightly shifting behind Kagami, the bigger guy of the group that seemed he could protect him from whatever onslaught of verbal or physical abuse was to come.

"Well if it wasn't you guys then who said it?"

Koganei watched the scene from his spot next to the fuming girl smiling nervously as she pulled out her paper fan threateningly.

"Excuse me..." a tap on his shoulder warned him of another presence.

Whipping around to face the voice he jumped back when he saw a pale boy; a bit shorter than him with powder blue hair with deep azure eyes that seemed to be as blank as the face that accompanied it.

"How long were you there?" Koganei nearly screamed, backing up a few spaces.

"I've been here the whole time."

"E-Eh? So does that mean you're a new recruit?"

"Yes."

"R-Riko! We have another new recruit!" Koganei placed a hand on the boys shoulder, steering him towards the infuriated girl. Huh, he was kind of expecting his hand to go through the kids shoulder. You can't blame him, after all the kid looks so much like a ghost.

"Ha? Another one? Where?"

To the others relief she placed the paper fan on the ground and walked towards Koganei, eyes looking around skeptically for this 'new recruit'.

"Right here." He patted the small shoulder repeatedly looking at the bluenette in front of him.

Rikos eyes followed Koganeis arm to the hand that seemed to lay on nothing but air. Narrowing her eyes, a faint visage of blue entered her harder she looked, the more she noticed a shoulder was under that hand. Backing up slightly she attached the shoulder to a body (which was surprisingly petite) and then looked straight into blue eyes.

"Hello." The bluenette bowed respectively in greeting.

Riko mildly surprised that she couldn't seem to look at the guy without straining her eyes nodded at him. _'How could I have not noticed this kid?'_

"I'm sorry I have a weak presence."

Not only was he invisible but he could read minds? Just what was this kid?

"Actually I can't read minds, it just happens a lot and you're saying this out loud..." The boy said, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

'_Oh.' _Feeling slightly embarrassed, the brunette coughed into her hand softly.

"So who are you?"

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya from the Teiko Village, I wish to join you."

'_Teiko? The Teiko?' _Teiko is a prestigious village that had the top shinobi. In fact a prime example of this was the group of prodigies; The Generation of Miracles.

Rumors of the Generation of Miracles spread through villages like wild fire. They were supposedly a team that defeated each and every one of their opponents with no mercy and completed S class missions in a few days. Some said they disbanded after a dispute among themselves, others say they just upped and vanished. Of course she knew some insiders since her father;Aida Katergora was a trainer back in his younger years and often visited other villages. He had told her a while back after he came from Teikou that the Generation of miracles are very odd and eccentric people in their own ways.

"Kuroko-kun do you happen to know anything about the Generation of Miracles?" She was making a shot in the dark. But she has heard around that there was a member or the Miracles that was almost phantom like, so it couldn't be a coincidence that the person who stood in front of her at this very moment is from Teiko and he's anything but noticeable, it could be a possibility.

"Actually, I was on their team." Kuroko blinked slightly as Riko fist pumped smiling victoriously, congratulating herself.

"Kuroko-kun take off your shirt."

Sighing softly, he slipped off his navy v-neck shirt, revealing an expanse of pale unmarred skin. His muscles were nothing to ogle at, in fact the only noticeable muscles on his body are his toned arms and stomach.

'_You would've thought that an ex-member of the Teikou squad would at least be a bit more built.'_ Riko shook her head, short hair rustling with her movement. Right, let's get this evaluation in motion.

"Go stand with that group over there, I'll be back in a moment with the current squad members."

Nodding, the blunette strode towards the group shirt in hand. It seemed that no one seemed to notice him as he stood amongst them.

'_It's going to be a long day.'_ Shaking her head she marched off in search of her teammates, Koganei tagging along behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the plot might be a bit slow but I don't want to rush it! Remember to leave your opinions in the reviews! Don't forget that this is not a prewritten plot so feel free to leave any ideas you want to see in this fic I would love to see what you guys come up with! Also! I'm currently looking for a beta to help me out on this. I want to make my writing as good as possible for you guys so if interested PM me :D (Don't worry you don't have to be a registered beta reader I just need a second opinion to refer to and suggest some improvements to the chapter)**

**Thank you for reading **


	3. Why does it still hurt?

_**A/N: Hallo Everyone! Thank you Feynelle,Fostin Foli, and Kei-Kat for their awesome reviews! Also thank you for all the Follows and Favorites! Don't worry you guys ;) The GoM and other teams are coming up soon! **_

_**DISCALMIER: I don't own Kuroko no Basket, if I did it would be a GIANT shounen-ai mess XD**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Kuroko stood near the Chūnin, observing them silently as they chatted animatedly. The second tallest boy aside from Kagami who he soon learned to be Hiroshi Fukuda, has spiky black hair with a few strands hanging over his forehead. From what he has observed Fukuda seems to be the more social one as it seems he has a girlfriend that he would not stop mentioning.<p>

Kōichi Kawahara the Chūnin with very short black chalky hair and only a few inches shorter than Fukuda, seemed to be the most exuberant and determined that he is going to pass this evaluation. Kuroko could respect that determination, as it's not unlike his own.

The shortest of the group, minus himself unfortunately, was quite cowardly and had some self-doubting aspects to his personality which Kuroko disliked greatly but could understand depending on the situation.

"Kuroko, I didn't know when you said you were on your way to village you meant this one." A gruff voice said behind him accompanied by a hand on his head. He didn't have to turn around to tell who it is.

"You didn't ask Kagami-kun." He responded simply, eyeing the first years that were startled by his 'sudden appearance'.

He and Kagami met at a rest stop mid journey. Needless to say, Kagami was quite startled when Kuroko was sitting at the same table as him without him noticing. Though their meeting wasn't one of the best ones, they got along quite well.

* * *

><p><em>Kagami spotted an empty table near the window of Maji burger. Quickly making his way towards it and placing his tray piled high with burgers on the table slowly, in order to not cause a huge food avalanche and have to pick it all up. Releasing a breath of relief as the burgers did not topple, he pulled out the wooden chair and plopped himself into it being careful not to jostle the table too much.<em>

_Unwrapping a burger and quickly shoving it into his mouth is when he saw him. Blue eyes stared blankly at Kagami as his knee hit the table, and he choked on his burger, coughing harshly in order to dislodge the food from his wind pipe. 'Shit' he thought as the burger mountain came toppling down covering the whole expanse of the table in burgers. At least none fell on the floor. _

"_What are you doing here? Can't you see this table was VERY occupied?" He growled out as he began to return the wrapped burgers to his tray._

"_That's unfortunate,however I was sitting here first." The smaller boy said blankly, lips wrapping around a red straw and slurping up the contents of the cup._

"_Really? 'cause I didn't see you before I sat down, kid." Kagami retorted, giving up on stacking his burgers and instead opted to eat them as they were before they got cold. _

"_That's your own fault, I was here since you walked in." was the simple response, followed by another slurp._

"_Oi!" Kagami began but the kid quickly interrupted him. _

"_Im not a kid, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya." _

_Kagamis eyebrow rose skeptically, eyeing the boy critically. Small stature, thin and almost frail looking, gentle face with an almost equally gentle blue color that framed his small face, and big cerulean doe eyes that shined with hidden intelligence and mirth. _

"_Kagami Taiga, and you say you're not a kid but you sure look like one." _

_He noticed a faint twitch in the thin blue eyebrows and smiled in satisfaction at getting a reaction out of the seemingly emotionless boy. Grinning, he tossed Kuroko a burger and reveled in his slightly surprised face as he caught the burger. Blue eyes looked at him in confusion as Kagami returned to his eating._

_The redhead smiled in victory as the sound of the burger being unwrapped reached his ears. The kid looked too thin for his liking and drinking only a shake while being that small only made things worse._

"_Anyways Kuroko, What are you doing all the way out here?" Rest stops were most commonly used by Shinobi or merchants. Usually, these rest stops were always built between villages to provide a safe haven for tired travelers. Rest stops are equipped with restaurants, rooms, and some even came with onsens. Seeing as this rest stop was pretty far from both towns, and the desert isn't the safest of places to travel through, believing that this shrimp can actually make it through that is hard to believe. _

"_I'm on my way to a town." The bluenette replied vaguely, crumbling the burger wrapper into a small ball._

"_Teme! That doesn't answer-" _

_Boink_

_The crumpled wrapper bounced of Kagamis forehead mid-sentence. Eye-brows twitched in irritation as Kagami slowly reached into his pile wrappers, grabbed a handful and promptly chucked them at the pale youth. _

_The orange wrappers landed on an empty chair and rolled off the table. The seat across from him was void of the bluenette. He blinked, lowering his hand to the table before he began laughing bringing his hand to his mouth. The other inhabitants of the restaurant looked over at the redhead worriedly as they walked by. _

"_Kuroko you teme."_

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you Kagami-kun." Kuroko smiled up at the redhead, the corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly. Saying he was surprised was an understatement. He didn't think of the possibility of Kagami heading to the same village as himself, however it is not unwelcome.<p>

"Teme, don't disappear like that again." Kagami muttered placing his hand on the soft blue locks rustling them softly.

"Hai,Hai."

The other Chūnin looked at the two in confusion. To be honest, they looked to be complete opposites. Kagami a tall well-built man with a scary face and intimidating eyes friends with a petite male with a gentle face and honest eyes. Yeah, they were opposites alright.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone! Listen up!"<p>

The Chūnin turned their heads towards Rikos voice. She returned with quite a few new people. Aside from Koganei, all the others were unrecognizable and had Kuroko mentally wonder why she needed to fetch them first.

"These are the Jonin who will be your future teammates if you pass the evaluation." The girl gestured behind her as the men lined up vertically facing them.

"Hyuga Junpei the Captain." Said captain adjusted his glasses while glaring at the Chūnin threateningly.

"Izuki Shun, The eyes of the squad." Izuki mock saluted, a slight smile present on his face.

"Koganei Shinji, The jack of all trades! Average at everything he does!" Koganei grinned shooting a thumbs up towards the Chūnin.

"Mitobe Rinnosuke, a silent but hardworker! " Mitobe waved.

"Tsuchida Satoshi! The Ricochet master!" Tsuchida scratched his cheek looking slightly uncomfortable.*

"Last but not least!" Riko jabbed a thumb to her chest proudly. "Aida Riko! Top notch trainer of this squad!"

Kuroko tilted his head as he observed the Jounin. They seemed like an eccentric bunch but he's dealt with worse. Just as he researched,they seemed pretty strong but not strong enough to gain attention. Yet.

"Now! I need all of you to follow me to the arena where we will commence the Mock battle between Jounin and you the Chunin!" She walked ahead of them followed by the Jounin and the Chūnin minus Kagami and Kuroko who stayed slightly behind.

Kuroko heard Kagami sigh and looked up at the redhead curiously. Crimson eyes regarded at him warmly as a hand found its way to his head, brushing past his blue locks as he walked by.

"Kuroko, you better not disappoint me. I think it'll be pretty cool if we were to be on the same team."

Kurokos eyes widened as he stared at Kagamis back. Those words were said so sincerely, similar to what someone has said to him before. The bluenette clutched his chest, eyes staring at the ground blankly.

'_Why...why does it still hurt...?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for those who were expecting their skills to be revealed/in action this chapter! Don't worry though **__** its in the next chapter during the Evaluation! I actually have some ideas for their skills *evil laugh* But I would love to hear some of your ideas! Remember please feel free to leave some suggestions you would like to see in this fic! I will do my best to incorporate it into it! I apologize for some OOCness on Kagamis part I just can't seem to not write him without a soft spot for Kuroko, Sumimasen! (KagaKuro fluff OMG, anyone else big fans of KagaKuro?) **_

_**Reviews Help! **__** Thanks for reading! **_


	4. The Evaluation Part 1

_**A/N: Thank you Ririnto,EclipseKuran,Biku-sensei-sez-meow, and Feynelle-chan for your reviews! :3 Also big thanks for all those who followed and faved. This part was really exciting, but surprisingly hard to write! I had to split the Evaluation chapter into two parts it was way too long XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Kuroko no basket but I don't **_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>The arena they were lead to was quite small and was constructed poorly. The cement walls were not as tall as most arenas walls should be and were slightly disproportional, being thin towards the top and slightly thicker towards the bottom. It simply looked unprofessional and lacking. Well, it was nothing unexpected since Seirin was more economically based then rank based. To add further on to that they are a newly developed village which in any case symbolizes the lack of social standing amongst the other villages.<p>

Riko spun towards the group of Shinobi following her, pointing a slender finger towards the opposite side of the arena

"Junin Line up over there!"

The Junin obeyed the order silently, striding towards the desired area and lining up as directed.

The brunette shuffled through her duffle bag and brought out different colored numbered jerseys.

"Here. Take these and put them on." She tossed the yellow bundle of jerseys at Furihata who was a nearest to her. "The jersey you receive now is the jersey you will be using for the rest of your training here at Seirin."

Nodding, Furihata picked a random jersey from the pile and passed it to Fukuda.

While they distributed the jerseys amongst themselves, Riko grabbed the blue training jerseys and took them over to the Jounin.

"Okay guys I want you to hold your own against these Chūnin." She handed out their jerseys with their respective numbers.

"Riko, Is it true what you said earlier?" The girl looked up at Hyuga, curiosity shining in his chocolate colored orbs. She didn't even have to ask what he was asking about. She already knew.

A pleased smile crossed her face as her brown eyes flickered over to the Chūnin on the opposite side of field, putting on the yellow garments.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em>Riko gathered up the junin with help from Koganei, and made her way back to the field where the Chunin were told to wait.<em>

"_I have reason to believe a member of the generation of miracles is participating in the evaluation today." Rikos eyes flickered back towards the group who stopped in surprise._

"_W-What? Really?!" Hyuga sputtered, eyes wide in complete surprise._

"_Riko! We're going to get slaughtered! "Koganei shrieked, hugging Mitobes arm tightly_

"_No, He doesn't have the eyes of a killer."_

* * *

><p>Once both sides had their jerseys on, Riko walked towards the center of the field mega phone in tow.<p>

"Alright! Let me explain how this is going to work!" Her voice rang out around the arena, snapping both teams attention to her.

Smirking to herself, she held two flags in her hands, one yellow and one blue.

"Each team will have a flag that corresponds with their jersey color. You have to give this flag to the captain of the team and they must clip it into the loop located on the lower left corner of the jersey."

The Chūnin curiously inspected the jersey, indeed seeing a loop that they did not notice before.

Riko continue explaining the evaluation activity. "Now, the goal of this is to grab the flag of the opposing teams from the captains, however the captain's teammates need to protect him from the opposing team. Got it?"

Seeing some hesitant nods, Riko grinned throwing the flag at Kagami who caught it by reflex, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Kagami you're the captain for this session." The trainer tossed over her shoulder as she threw the flag at Hyuga who caught it with ease.

"It makes sense Kagami-kun."

The redhead turned to Kuroko, his eyebrow(s?) raising in question.

"Kagami-kun you seem to have the most muscle power out of all of us here which means you'll be better at protecting the flag." Sighing, Kuroko snagged the flag away from taller man and clipped the flag to the loop easily.

Accepting the answer, Kagami turned away and eyed the other Chunin who seemed quite nervous about the whole ordeal. He huffed in annoyance. _'Weak.'_

Riko moved away from the center and sat down on a folding chair on the sidelines.

"Begin!" She lifted the mega phone, clicking the button that sounded a mimic of the blow horn.

The junin launched across the field, startlingly fast. Kagami gritted his teeth as Izuki approached him, blocking a roundhouse kick with his forearm. Red eyes steeled as the black haired man made an attempt to grab the flag. Kagami grabbed the pale wrist, flipping Izuki over his shoulder and onto the sand covered ground. Kagami glanced towards Furihata who was currently being pushed back by Koganei who was wildly kicking out stopping the poor boy from moving away. The other recruits were in similar situations, being pressured by the Junins amazing defense. Unsheathing the sword from his hip, he blocked an incoming Kunai which fell to the ground soundlessly. He looked up, locking eyes with the thrower of the Kunai who was Hyuga.

Riko watched the match critically eyeing mistakes made by both parties. She noticed all the Chunin were currently being pressured by defense. Koganei on Furihata, Tsuchida on Fukada, and Mitobe on Kawahara. Izuki was seen correlating attacks between Hyuga and Kagami, often attempting to steal the flag.

The two captains were squaring off, Hyuga using his Kunais and Kagami using his crescent sword blocking the barrage and inserting hits of his own while simultaneously fending off Izukis advances. She watched as Kagamis hand nearly grazed the Junins flag. He was doing extremely well at holding his own against the captain of the Junin. A shout pierced the air as Koganei suddenly fell face first into the sand. Furihata looked as confused as the rest of them but took this as a chance to help Fukwada against Tsuchida.

A thin eyebrow rose in curiosity. It obviously wasn't Furihata who caused Koganei to fall, however it couldn't be anyone else since the two of them were nowhere near the other sparring pairs. A flash of blue caught her attention as Hyuga went flying backwards, hitting the wall at the back of the arena followed by a screaming Koganei.

"Hyuga? Are you okay?" Izuki rushed towards their fallen captain, completely disregarding Koganei. Mitobe sighed as he helped Koagnei to his feet who seemed quite dazed to say the least.

"Ah, Im okay just a bit winded is all." Hyuga looked up at the tall redhead and grinned "Good hit Kagami!"

Kagami gazed at Hyuga in confusion, eyebrows furrowing.

"I didn't hit you..."

"Kagami don't be modest, I won't hurt you I swear." The captain smiled, gripping Izukis hand as the other hauled him up.

"I'm not being modest, I didn't hit you." The redhead locked eyes with the Junin honesty dripping from his words.

"Then who did?"

"Sorry, but I did." Came a soft voice from next to Kagami, The redhead cringed away violently, nearly knocking into Kawahara who was the nearest to him.

"K-Kuroko?! Since when were you there?" Kagami sputtered, trying to regain control of his erratic heartbeat.

The shorter man looked unblinkingly into Kagamis eyes "I was there since the beginning."

Kagami growled and clutched Kurokos head forcefully. "Don't you pull that shit on me!"

"Kagami-kun that hurts."

Izuki watched the exchange and shook his head in incredulity. He should've seen that kid since the beginning if what he said was true. His eyes flicked over to Riko for confirmation and saw that she was just as surprised. Even Kurokos teammates seemed to have forgotten about him.

Then again, there was something weird about the blue haired youth. Izukis eyes trailed to Kuroko who was currently being heckled by Kagami unforgivingly. Whenever Izuki tried to focus his vison on him, it was like looking through foggy glass. It was as if your eyes were attempting to assure you that nothing was there but you continue to look anyways.

As for Riko, let's just say she's more than just surprised. She knows that if Kuroko was telling the truth, then he really is the Phantom of the Generation of Miracles. However, she didn't expect his lack of presence to be this robust. She completely forgot about him being in the game. She didn't even see him once! Following the surprise was immense happiness. Not only did she receive a fire village recruit who were well known for their brute strength and sword prowess, she also received a Generation of Miracles member! Finally, the offense of her team has been stabilized.

"Kuroko, you said you hit me right?" Hyuga questioned skeptically. Honestly, he looked like he could barely hurt a fly, much less him.

"Yes I did." Kuroko answered, his eyebrow slightly twitching. This has happened way to many times to the bluentte. He already practically knew what the megane wearing captain was thinking, and to say the least he didn't like it.

"No offense Kuroko, but you do look…uh not very strong." Izuki piped up, rubbing his head nervously.

Sighing for what was probably the hundredth time this day, he channeled the chakra over his knuckles whilst making eye contact with the group of Jounin in front of him. Once satisfied with the amount of Chakra layered over his knuckles he lifted his fist.

"Sorry, Kagami-kun." He muttered, thrusting his fist into Kagamis side.

"What didya say Kuro-KOOO?!" The red head went flying across the field, near where the coach was sitting. Riko scrambled out of her chair to avoid the air born body. With a crash, Kagami skidded on the floor and came to a stop at Rikos feet.

The Junin stared in wonder at the now prone figure of Kagami Taiga.

"Why me?" Kagami gritted out, as he sat up slowly gripping his aching side, feeling the pain beginning to blossom.

"Because I knew you could handle it."

Kagami flinched back as a pale hand appeared in front of his face. Cursing the bluenette, he grabbed the offered hand hauling himself up with ease. The red head shook his head as he dusted himself off.

"Damn Kuroko that was one hell of punch!" The taller man complimented, patting the blue locks not too gently.

"I'll do it again if you continue to do that Kagami-kun." The bluentte threatened bluntly, glaring up at Kagami.

The tan hand stopped its ministrations immediately, returning to his side.

"How did you do that Kuroko?" An amazed Izuki questioned, watching the approaching duo.

Riko took this as her cue, stepping into the midst of the team.

"I can explain that." She smiled holding her clipboard up. Kuroko was secretly extremely elated at the fact that Riko will be explaining and not himself. He hated being the center of attention after all.

Expectant eyes bore into the trainer as she cleared her throat softly.

"Kuroko-kun here concentrated a thick layer of chakra over his knuckles, which makes his punches stronger than normal punches. Normally it would be really hard to concentrate your chakra at such a specific point and enough to layer your knuckles." she directed her look to the bluenette smiling excitedly.

"I can also do it to the bottoms of my feet." Kuroko added nodding his head. "That's how I hit Koganei-senpai."

Seeing as everything has been explained, Kagami being the impatient person he is decided to speak up.

"Shouldn't we continue the match? No one has won yet."

Rikos eyes lit up "Since you're so ready for it then go right ahead!" She hurried off the field and towards her foldable chair. Sinking into the seat she signaled the continuation of the match with the sounding of her blow horn.

Immediately both teams jumped away from each other. Kuroko who remained at Kagamis side analyzed the Junin. Izuki, Koganei, and Tsuchida surrounded Hyuga protectively as Mitobe stood center along with the captain.

"Furihata-kun I need you to keep Koganei-senpai occupied." Seeing the brunette nod uncertainly he directed his gaze towards Fukuda and Kawahara. "I need you guys to try and keep Izuki-senpai and Tsuchida-senpai as far away from Hyuga-senpa as possible."

"What about you and Kagami?" Fukuda inquired, eyeing Kuroko curiously.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Kurokos face as he gave a sidelong glance to Kagami.

"Were going for the flag, and all Kagami-kun has to do is make a scene."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hell yeah!I Sorry to end it there, I hate cliffies XD I promise that you'll see a more of everybodys abilities next chapter. I'm not sure what to do for the freshmen trio though 0.0. Glad to see so many of you enjoy it. It warms this author's heart X3. Feel free to submit your opinions or ideas that you would like to see happen. I'm all ears (metaphorically, it would be nasty if I was all ears 0.0 Ear monster) I know I'm not the only one waiting for the Yaoi magic! It hurts so much to be patient XD I want to write it already, but plot comes before juicy love unfortunately. **_

_**See you next chapter! Ja!**_


	5. The Evaluation Part 2

**Hello**_** Everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, School is starting up soon here in Florida so Ive been pretty busy! Thank you GGCharms,Feynelle, ElicipseKuran,Churroko,and Akatsuki Fatale for their awesome reviews, It means a lot guys ^.^! Also a huge thank you as well to those who followed and favorited! Im glad all of you find this worth reading! **_

_**DISCLAMIER!: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket! He is a fricking genius! **__**Enjoy~~**_

* * *

><p>Kurokos strategy was running quite smoothly. The other recruits were doing a wonderful job at keeping the Jounin distracted. Once the Jounin were well away from their captain the second phase of his plan will commence. Though he assumed the Jounin noticed their change of strategy seeing as everything seemed to flow better between the new recruits, he could bet a thousand vanilla milk shakes that they weren't going to be able to stop it.<p>

Kawahara and Fukuda drew Koganei and Tsuchida towards the far edge of the field while Furihata was not far behind, keeping Koganei occupied with his exceptional skill in Taijutsu."_ The other recruits seemed to be quite adept to taijutsu_' he noted, He has not seen any form of ninjustu from the four, however that could not be said for the Junin.

The Izuki family is known for their Byakugan, a *****dōjutsu kekkei genkai that grants 360 vision of the premises and x-ray vision that allows them to see chakra points. The Izuki family is also known for their immense skill in taijutsu showing tremendous ability and dexterity. Koganei seemed to be able to perform taijutsu and ninjutsu averagely.

Simple jutsu such as the clone jutsu and the transformation techniques were displayed while fighting against Furihata. Tsuchida seemed to also be a Taijutsu user, extremely precise with countering an opponent's attacks and also being exceptionally skilled with a Kunai and Hyugas weapons of choice seemed to be long ranged attacks

Seeing that all the variables of phase one has been established, he made subtle eye contact with Kagami. He received a grin in response.

Hyuga watched in confusion as a light breeze whipped around Kagamis feet, stirring the dirt and leaves that lay on the ground.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

He backed away from Kagami slowly, feeling slightly intimidated as the wind began to whip around him viciously.

The redhead bent his knees and sprung up impossibly high in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, Hyuga could see Izuki making an effort to get to him. His grip on his Kunai tightened, knuckles white as he prepared for the impending attack.

Fire ignited around Kagami, engulfing his form. The Shinobi on the field stared up at the comet like figure eyes wide with astonishment. The ball of fire dropped impossibly fast to the floor with a mighty roar from the one encased within the ball of flame, breaking the ground in front of Hyuga and sending dirt, smoke and debris into the air.

Kuroko pushed his hair out of his face. What he was about to do required an enormous amount to concentration and he will not deal with pesky fringe while he executes this procedure. Taking a deep calming breathe, he crossed his pointer finger and middle finger with the corresponding finger on the other hand. His chakra spreading through his body before dispersing into the field beneath him.

'_Ready.' _

* * *

><p>When the field cleared a unexpected sight greeted them. The Jounins flag was loosely held in Kagamis hand, however that was not the weirdest part. Multiple clones of Kuroko stood behind each of the Jounin Kunai held to their throat threateningly.<p>

The brunette trainer stood abruptly from her chair, knocking it to the floor. Shadow clone justsu took a very skilled Shinobi to perform. Shadow clone jutsu is performed by very few people and is considered a sacred jutsu by itself. The Justu requires an immense amount of Chakra, and concentration. She chewed on her thumbnail. This isn't what she was expecting at all.

On the field, Kagami looked at the blue flag held in his hand, eyebrows pinched in confusion. He didn't recall stealing the flag from Hyuga, it sort of appeared in his hand after the dust cleared. What was even more unnerving about this whole thing was the multiple clones of Kuroko seemed to be more noticeable then the person himself. Darkened azure were narrowed dangerously transforming the innocent face into one that screamed danger and practically oozed a threating aura that kept every one on the field paralyzed in fear and even more so for the Junin who were held at Kunai point.

"Recruits win, Stand down." Riko ordered eyeing the multiple Kurokos.

Slowly, Kurokos clones melted into the ground, returning into their original state; as the Junins shadows.

The blunette stepped out from behind Kagami, scaring the hell out of everyone in the process.

"Kuroko? Were you behind me the whole time?" The redhead gaped, crimson eyes wide.

"Yes. I was the one that gave you the flag."

Kagami blinked. '_Well that explains what happened.'_

Riko swiftly retrieved the flag from both teams, shoving them into the duffle bag she sported.

"Well if you guys haven't noticed yet, it's getting pretty late. Take off the jersey and put them back in here." True to her word, the sun was low in the horizon, oranges and purples littering the sky.

Slowly everyone began to strip off the jersey, the exhaustion from the match beginning to seep into their bones.

Kagami watched Kuroko closely, as the azure eyed boy removed the jersey. His movements seemed more sluggish than usual, fatigue marring his feminine features. Sweat dotted his brow, powder blue bangs matted to the pale forehead, and slightly flushed cheeks. To say that the view wasn't beautifully enchanting would be the biggest lie he's ever told himself in the long run. He just wished he was the one to make this boy scream his name and-

"-gami-kun,Kagami-kun?" Startled out of his thoughts, Kagami flushed in embarrassment realizing that he has been ogling at the blunette unashamedly.

"W-What is it?" he sputtered, glancing away from the worried eyes.

"Riko-san said to return to the barracks. She will discuss everything in the morning."

"A-Ah, Okay lets go then." Turning sharply, Kagami began speed walking towards the barracks, attempting to flee the source of his problematic thoughts.

Before he could go too far, he felt a soft hand wrap around his own, tugging him to a stop. The warmth on his face spread to the tips to his ears and down his neck, as he attempted to turn his face away.

"Kagami-kun, you're walking to fast. I can't keep up with you." Kuroko breathed, panting softly.

Refusing to look towards Kuroko, he nodded and began walking a steady pace noticing the hand stayed.

* * *

><p>The barracks weren't as large as any of the other places Kuroko stayed in, however it offered this homey warmth that comforted him. A small lounge greeted them when Kagami held the door open.<p>

A maroon colored couch was pushed against the wall, a dark mahogany coffee table set in front of it with a medium sized bookshelf to the left of it. As they ventured further into the barracks, he noticed a rather sizeable kitchen area with a large table.

Towards the back of the barracks was the hallway which held all the rooms. Most of the bigger rooms were already occupied by the Jounin and the Chūnin who arrived earlier than they did. The only rooms left was a four person bedroom and a two person bedroom. To Kagami's dismay yet utter elation, they decided to share the two person bedroom.

A bunk bed was pushed into the left corner of the room. A large oak wood wardrobe and dresser on the right wall and a moderately sized window near the bunk bed. Clean bed sheets already adorned the mattresses and fluffy pillows piled up on the lower bunk.

Sighing, Kagami set down his bag on the ground before looking over at Kuroko.

"Which bunk do you want?"

"I'll take the top bunk if you don't mind." Was the polite reply as the bluenette began his ascent on the ladder to the upper bunk.

The redhead nodded and threw some pillows at Kuroko to take to the top bunk before plopping face down on his bed. He briefly heard the rustle of the sheets before hearing a quite Thank you.

"No problem." He yawned, lazily throwing the covers over himself.

"Goodnight Kagami-kun."

He smiled, snuggling into the pillow.

"Goodnight Kuroko."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAS! I just had to include a bit of KagaKuro Love! After all,as I was writing this it was Kagamis birthday! <strong>_

_**Okay so I have some things to explain!**_

_***Doujutsu is a genetic ninja ability that utilizes the eye(s) and allows them to have a special ablity**_

_**Also, I am not going to say the name of Kagamis Jutsu yet but im pretty sure most of you guys already know X3. I kind of tweaked the Shadow clone jutsu to my liking and to the legitimate definition of a Shadow clone 'cuz like Its Kuroko and hes a Kage and-yeah you guys get it XD And trust me on this, some of everyones specialties were touched here but not into great detail; there is a reason for that! As in the anime they are going to IMPROVE their skills but as of right now I do not want to set the bar. I NEED IDEAS T^T for the damn freshmen (I Love them but HOW WILL THIS WORK?!) they don't even have screen time in the anime only Furi with his Chihuahua-ness! *sigh* In due time it will be figured out..hopefully.**_

_**Remember guys, If you have a suggestion or a request don't hesitate to ask me! I am open to all of your ideas! I was also wondering if you guys will like longer chapters, Ive been trying to keep it at 1kish so its not overwhelming but when I look over them they seem so short :/ Meh, so tell me what you guys think ^.^**_

_**A Kiseki appearance is predicated in the next chapter, and there is going to be a HUGE surprise! Mah, I created a monster of an A/N but who cares! I hope you Enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time! Sayonara!**_


	6. Life at Seirin

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for the delay! Life has been kickin my ass but now IM KICKIN IT MWAHAHA! Ill try to update at least once a month from now on! Also, to get a feel for how life is in the Seirin barracks I typed up this little filler chapter before the Kiseki suprise shows up. Sorry for the suspense ;3 **

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky when Kagami arose. The bed covers lay mussed about his large form, and pillow lay discarded on the ground. The sounds of distant laughter could be heard as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms.<p>

Sighing, Kagami swung his legs over the bed and stood stretching his arms and sore back.  
>A soft snuffle reached his ears and he curiously peeked at the upper bunk.<p>

Kuroko lay face first in a fluffy pillow, swathed in white covers and sky colored hair in disarray.  
>A hand came to his mouth as He stifled a chuckle; The kids bed hair was atrocious, and unfitting for his serious demeanor.<p>

The laughter outside the room drew his attention once again as he grabbed some clothes to bring to the shower.  
>For some reason, his instincts felt unsettled.<p>

The steam billowed out of the bathroom after him as the door swung open.

"Ahhh,That was nice!"

Sun kissed skin stretched over taut muscles as he extended his arms over his head.

"Did you leave any hot water for me Kagami-kun?"

With a shout, He careened backwards back knocking against the porcelain sink.

"Kuroko! Teme! How many times do I have to tell you to not-"

His eyes widened and a blush blossomed across his face matching the color of his hair easily.  
>Kuroko stood at the door body, semi leaning on the door frame.<p>

Blue locks defied gravity as they stood straight up, and cerulean eyes were clouded with sleep as dark lashes clumped together.

His shirt was bundled around his neck as it seemed he was preparing to jump into the shower himself, leaving an expanse of pale skin exposed.

At this point, Kagami could practically feel smoke puffing out of his ears, desperately trying to turn away from the surprisingly appealing sight.

"Kagami-kun,if you are done in the bathroom could you-"

Not even letting Kuroko finish, the larger man stormed passed him out the door.

Seeming to shrug of Kagamis behavior, The bluenettte walked in and closed the door behind him.

Heat collected under the tan cheeks, callous hands pressing into his face trying to quell the flush.

He knew today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>To say today was going to be long was an understatement, however Kagami learned two very important things today. First, Riko can't cook to save her life-more like end everyone elses, and two a pissed Kuroko is something he will never ever want to deal with ever again.<p>

It all started after the morning struggle concerning the bluenette. After his face cooled down a bit he left the room, towards the laughter he heard earlier that morning. When he opened the door to presumably the cafeteria a most unexcepted horrifying sight greeted him.

The Jōnin sat at a large circular table, covered in what seemed to be blood. Kagami blanched as he noticed the other Chunin were scattered on the ground. The most terrifying part of this all was the blood stained knife was held in Rikos hand.

"W-What the hell?!" he stuttered, taking a step back.

The Jōnins heads snapped up to him, eyes a mixture of pleading and warning. Riko turned around slowly, a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh Kagami-kun! Would you like to join us for breakfast? Its extra nutritional!"

Blood dripped off her knife onto the ground forming a small puddle.

_Drip _

_Drip_

"Kagami! Get away from here! Save yourself!" Hyuga yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Nodding Kagami made a bee-line for the door nearly to safety however, he was not expecting to bump into someone. He fell backwards landing on his butt as he glared up at the person that caused him to fall.

His glare faltered as red eyes meet icy blue. Kuroko stood in the doorway hair as disheveled as ever, but what caused him to freeze up were the cerulean eyes zeroing on him. His eyes contained an immense amount of malice as the practically burned holes into Kagami.

"K-Kuroko? Whats up with you?" Kagami slide backwards as Kuroko took a step towards him.

He felt pinned in place as a pale hand grabbed the collar of his shirt yanking him upwards.

"_Kagami-kun there was no warm water left."_ His voice was unnaturally low and menacing.

Shit.

"A-Ah, I must have lost track of time in the shower.."

The pale hand released his collar causing him to fall to his knees ungracefully.

"_Don't ever do it again._"

He nodded vigorously never wanting to experience this madness ever again.

"Kagami-kun you didn't answer my question. Do you want to join us for breakfast?"

He glanced behind him and saw Riko standing there with a plate full of raw meat and uncooked vegetables.

"He would love some."

Kagami whipped his head towards Kuroko eyes wide in disbelief.

Rikos smile widened as she approached him.

"Thats what I thought."

He was trapped between two demons with no escape. He should've took the hint earlier that today was not his day.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada~~~ That was what I typed up! I couldnt help but type some sadistic Kuroko up cuz ya know hes badass and oh so very kawaiii! and a bit of Bakagami obliviousness because thats who he is and will forever will be XD (at least to me) Anyways! I hoped you enjoyed this filler! NOW BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS AND ADJUST YOUR PANTS CUZ ITS GONNA BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE! <strong>

**~Arigato for stopping by!**


	7. I am his partner

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Thank you everyone for following and favoriting! Authors aren't kidding when they say its like a syringe of motivation being injected!(Do they say that?) Now, it is time for the Kiseki Suprise! Im pretty sure most of you were like "Obviously its going to be Kise cuz canon and whatever" welp ****I can easily say you will definitely be surprised :3 I am also so very sorry this chapter is late! I've been practicing for competitions and life just surged ahead of me! GAH IMMA BE A SENIOR CITZEN SOON IF THIS CONTINUES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it but I dont. Fuju is doing a good job doe :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Riko, Kagami discovered, was a slave driver as she had the new recruits pulled out of bed at the break of dawn and sent them running a lap through the forest to warm up for the rest of the day.<p>

Kagami at first thought that one lap in the woods would be done quick and easy as a person of his level of fitness would barely break a sweat running a mile. It took a very lethargic looking Kuroko to point out that this was no simple run through the woods.

"Kagami-kun, you really are an idiot. "

He made a move to grab the annoying blue brat by the head but was stopped when Kuroko spoke again.

"This is actually quite dangerous at this time of day. We are not familiar with the terrain for one, and Seirin is known for the amount of wildlife that lives in the forest." Cerulean eyes glanced up at Kagami before looking to the forest ahead.

"I do not think Riko-san meant for this to be easy."

* * *

><p>Kagami found truth in those words when he found himself running away from a large bear he had stumbled into. The little brat he realized was gone.<p>

'_What else is new' _he scoffed paying close attention to the forest floor that harbored many large tree roots that stuck haphazardly out of the ground.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know much about the bluenette. Besides the fact that he came from Teiko and had that creepy ass stare that shook his soul; nothing else was known. His justu and strategic capabilities seemed above par. However he smelled weak and looked weak, but the only thing undeniably weak about this kid was his poor stamina.

_'Why does he have to be such a damn puzzle." _

A loud roar startled him, breaking him from his thoughts to the livid bear behind him.

"Shit."

* * *

><p>A very lost and tired Kuroko roamed the forest attempting to find the red headed swordsmen who sped ahead of him when he woke the bear. As he said earlier this was not going to be easy, so taking his time instead of charging in blindly seemed like the right choice.<p>

Yawning, Kuroko rubbed his eyes and shook his head futilely trying to fight back the wave of fatigue. Unlike Kagami, he lacked in stamina and using such a chakra demanding jutsu wore him out.

"I see you still have a problem waking up in the morning, Tetsu."

The voice stopped him in his tracks, heart thundering loudly in his chest as if it was trying to break out of his rib cage. Carefully keeping his mask of indifference in place he turned towards the voice and inclined his head politely.

"Hello Aomine-san"

The tan skin man scoffed crossing the short distance between them, slinging an arm over his tense body.

"You disappear on us, no where to be found and the only thing you say is Hello? What's with the_ san _anyways?"

His lips quivered as he fought to quell the emotions threatening to spill out. '_This is not good, if I continue like this things can get bad...' _

" I apologize _Aomine-san _but I believe you have no business here especially after you said my assistance was no longer required." An inaudible hiss slipped into his tone as he stared blankly in the navy eyes.

The arm around him tensed before relaxing once more.

"That doesn't mean you had the right to go MIA on us. Do you know how much Kise whined when you were gone? Fuck, I don't even know how you have the patience to handle that guy."

"Kise-kun is easier to handle compared to a certain Ahomine. I" He took a deep breathe steadying his voice. "resigned from the squad." Aomines arm promptly slipped off his shoulder as they tan man himself stepped back in surprise.

"I expected Akashi-kun to say something about it. I assume he did not." He continued, clenching his fists and turning away from his ex-partner.

"Fuck Tetsu, I can't believe this shit."

Kuroko bit his lip, forbidding the swell of emotions clawing up his throat. He can't do this here. He could feel his eyes betraying him as he felt some wetness trail down his face.

"Aomine-san, I need you to leave please." Voice hitching, he covered his mouth looking everywhere else except the navy eyes that stared at him imploringly.

Before Aomine could open his mouth an angry shout rang out behind him.

"Gah! Stop chasing me you fucking bear!" Kagami burst through the bushes running straight into Aomine.

The two bodies collided, bringing the tan male to the ground as the redhead partially tripped over his body and was launched forward towards Kurokos feet.

After a moment of silence, Kuroko walked towards the fallen redhead smiling slightly.

Crouching down, The bluenette quickly surveyed the other for injuries, his hands ghosting over some scrapes and thin cuts.

"Kagami-kun, are you okay?" receiving a nod, he offered a hand keeping a cautious gaze on the fallen body of his ex-partner.

"What the hell did I trip over anyways?" Kagami questioned dusting off his pants.

"Me! You red headed bastard! " Aomine stood up quickly, eyebrows furrowed in anger as he stomped over to the duo.

"Who the hell are you anyways? " Kagami challenged, pushing Kuroko behind him subconsciously taking a defensive stance.

" I'm Tetsus partner from Teiko."Aomine boasted, grabbing Kurokos wrist and dragging him to his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys very much for stopping by! I am trying to get back on this horse of a fanfiction! Any suggestions are ideas please send them to my Pm box or leave a review :) <strong>


	8. We are Partners

**Hey guys! So summer vacay has started here and I promised Updates will be more frequent! Its crazy to say this but I AM IN A PLANE writing this chapter. Lets just say I am slightly trembling as I type. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! It means a lot to me and motivates the hell out of me! In other news, I added some interesting stuff on my bio so you guys should totally check it out! **

**Now: Enjoy! Btw obviously I- DO NOT own KnB. It would NEVER END if I did. **

* * *

><p><em>" I am Tetsus partner."<em>

Kagami stood there mouth agape.  
>Kurokos eyes darted to him nervously, pale hands grasping the soft cotton material of his shirt and wringing it between his slim fingers. This was not good. Knowing these two it can end up in a brawl and he would be in the thick of it.<p>

Crimson eyes locked onto his cerluean followed by a very unexpected move. Kagami pushed him farther behind him keeping him out of sight with his broad back.  
>"If I remember correctly, Kuroko is Seirins comrade now. I'm pretty sure he found someone better than you " he paused smirking "Me!" Kagami slapped a hand on his chest, glaring viciously.<p>

The tan man scoffed, chin raised in challenge.  
>" If I remember correctly," Aomine started staring haughtily at Kagami, "The only one who can beat me is me."<br>That nostalgic phrase had Kuroko reeling back away from the two squabbling shinobi

_" Why do I even need to go to practice if I'm already so good."  
>"hah? Your asking why I'm on the roof instead of the Field ? Being a ninja isn't fun anymore."<br>"I don't remember what your chakra feels like anymore." _

Shaking fingers slowly formed a fist as Kuroko gathered his resolve.

"Aomine-san." his voice cut through their squabble like butter.

Both hotheads turned to look at him; obviously surprised to see such a malicious look.  
>Determined, he walked out from behind Kagami, gripping the sleeve of the redheads shirt tightly. He didn't know if it was to steel his nerves or gain comfort but he was relieved Kagami could be his anchor.<p>

"We will beat you. No matter how many times it takes. We will take Seirin to the top."  
>Azure eyes widened as his ex-partner opened and closed his mouth not unlike a fish out of water. Before another word could be uttered, Kuroko glanced up at Kagami and walked away, dragging the larger redhead away from the source of his inner turmoil.<p>

"Oi! Kuroko!"

Aomine gaped at the leaving duo, eyebrows raised.

"Come at me with all you got Tetsu. In the end you know who is going to win." The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk "and you'll be begging to be my partner again."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Kuroko! " The redhead struggled in the surprisingly strong grip the bluenette held on his sleeve.<p>

Disregarding Kagamis struggles the bluenette kept his grip on the taller boy.

"I apologize Kagami-kun, but we must evacuate the forest as soon as possi-" of course fate couldn't let him walk away unscathed. A curse in the form of a tree root got caught on the top of his shoe causing him to fall forward dragging the larger redhead down with him. As he laid on the ground, he idly wondered if his ranking in Oha Asa was worth looking up.

"Kuroko, this isn't like you." he felt the vibration of Kagamis voice on his back, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He felt subtle shifting from above him and suddenly felt himself being hoisted up by the shoulders into a sitting position.

"Look, I don't know the story between you and that ganguro guy, but you're with Seirin now, and my partner." he paused looking into icy cerulean eyes confidently",We just got to beat the hell out of him when the placing exams happen. That bastard will know what a real team looks like."

Kuroko felt like his heart was in his throat. Ever since his ex-teammates said they did not need him anymore, Kuroko has been feeling less and less himself. At one point he was close to quitting the shinobi business forever and just becoming a volunteer at a educational facility for children.

But after meeting Kagami, and the rest of the Seirin team, he felt apart of something. Something he has never felt in a very long time. A little piece of himself that he thought was forever lost, was rekindled by this redheaded brute.

The corner of his lips quirked upwards, and he raised his pale fist towards the redhead. A grin split Kagamis face, and he returned bumping his fist against the smaller one.

"Fuck it."

Large arms wound around his lithe frame his face coming in contact with a hard muscular chest, and his head was comfortably tucked under a chiseled chin.

"Kagami-kun?"

" Look, I haven't known you for long but I'm glad you choose me to be your new light. Where I come from hugs are meant to show appreciation." A dark flush spread across the tan face and down his neck.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

Kagami felt a damp spot begin to seep into his shirt, worrying the redhead. Before he could open his mouth, a trembling voice came from the smaller boy.

"Thank you Kagami-kun. I appreciate you too, you Bakagami."

Kagami chuckled, tightening his hold on his partner.

"No problem, you little shit."

From the brush, azure eyes gazed at the scene enviously. Aomines fist tightened around his cell phone.

"I wonder how Akashi will feel about this new development."

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! I had a bit of a hard time, wondering what exactly to put in this chapter before we get back to the Seirin team. As for Aomine I wanted to shove the partnership between the two dorks in his face. :) as you can probably tell I still don't forgive Aomine for hurting my baby! I wanted to add a bit more of Kagakuro and Aokuro angst before I drop the bass. I apologize for some maybe Ooc from Kagami but that hug needed to happen. Kuro-chan deserves all of the hugs. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I cannot wait to here your feedback! As always ideas are welcome! <strong>


End file.
